


不要和陌生人发（色情）短信 Don't Send (Sexy) Messages To Stranger

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Sexy Messages, Texting, Texting To Wrong Number
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 当你给一个陌生号码发错了短信而对方恰好又喝得烂醉的时候，猜猜会发生什么？





	不要和陌生人发（色情）短信 Don't Send (Sexy) Messages To Stranger

**[20:43]** **我就再也再也不想见到你了你这讨厌鬼！**

**[20:43]** **而且我明天才不会去机场呢**

**[20:44]** **我甚至都不会跟你说再见！**

**[20:44]** **你就永远都别回来了！！！**

[20:51]呃，如果你的名字不是皮拉尔，那我觉得你大概是认错人了。

[20:52]你肯定认错人了女士，我明天不去机场。

而且皮拉尔早八百年前就不肯给我发短信了，塞尔吉奥撇撇嘴，把手机塞回裤兜里。被莫名其妙的短信袭击，简直是无妄之灾，差点毁了他一天的好心情。他甩甩头，把这事抛到脑后，抬手招呼同伴们，勾肩搭背地进了酒吧。

九点，通宵狂欢的最佳开始时间，棒极了。

今天倒不是什么特殊的日子，只不过明天不上班，对于这帮西班牙人来说就已经是个非常值得庆祝的借口了。事实上，大多数情况下想喝酒根本不需要什么理由（不喝才需要）。

他们喝了好几轮，把能在酒桌上玩的游戏全都过了一遍，眼下躺的躺趴的趴，还剩几个没醉成烂泥的下舞池把妹去了。塞尔吉奥把自己缩在沙发里，由于输了几个游戏而衣衫不整——这说法恐怕有点委婉，老实讲，他上半身的衣物全都揉成一团可怜地挤在靠垫之间（所幸还保住了裤子）。他倒不是不想穿回来，但是那几个靠垫，连同他的衣服，都在沙发另一头，被伊斯科压在屁股底下。他试着踹了那家伙几脚，然后被反踹了回来。

“衣服！衣服！”塞尔吉奥含糊不清地喊，就好像那真的有什么意义似的。而伊斯科也模糊地哼哼了几句，就好像那真的能算得上回答似的。

就在他已经放弃了遮羞，打算就这样裸着的时候，他感觉屁股底下有什么玩意儿嗡嗡嗡地震动着。他非常不爽地扭来扭去，但那东西像个橡皮糖一样无法甩脱，只好把手塞到身体和沙发之间，费劲地摸索。

噢，好像是他的手机。

**[00:19]** **抱歉，我发错人了。我之前把手机屏幕摔成了一滩破烂，所以看不清号码了。不是故意骂你的，我是想发给我的前男友。**

**[00:20]** **等一下，我才不是女士呢！**

塞尔吉奥眯着眼看了好一会儿，试图在大脑里处理这些信息。这是谁？一个“不是女士”？我认识他吗？我认识他前男友吗？

不是女士是啥？

[00:21]嗷，蓝人！

**[00:21]** **你居然还醒着？**

**[00:22]** **呃，我假设你是在说男人，是的我是个基佬。**

**[00:22]** **不过我是个很有钱的基佬。**

[00:23]我造了！你蓝盆宇是讨厌鬼！

**[00:23]** **并不是说我在暗示什么。**

**[00:23]** **？？？**

**[00:24]** **你认识他？**

酒精作用下迟缓的大脑并不能很好地控制手指的移动，也不能正常地进行思维。塞尔吉奥用脑袋磕了两下沙发背上的坚硬处，（自以为）清醒了一些，然后更加用心地投入到和他的“好朋友”的聊天中。

[00:25]他很坏，大坏蛋，他让你蓝瘦。

**[00:27]……**

**[00:27]** **我感觉你醉得很厉害。**

**[00:28]** **但是，呃，谢谢你。**

**[00:29]** **你是个好人。**

他看着这信息傻乐了一会儿。他现在感觉仿佛飘在云里，当他得到“朋友”的称赞的时候一种奇异的兴奋击中了他，塞尔吉奥希望为他的“朋友”再做一些什么。

他又开始拿脚踹伊斯科。

“Isco！Isco！”他大声喊道。沙发另一头本来已经半昏迷的可怜人硬生生被他弄醒了，非常不高兴地扑腾着往回踢，嘴里骂着：“你干嘛！你好烦啊Sese，你烦死了……”

塞尔吉奥一边用脚跟他打架一边叫：“问个问题！”

“说！”

“朋友失恋了要怎么安慰他啊！”

“我怎么知道我他妈还失恋了呢！”

“放屁吧你，你哪里恋了你就失恋！”

伊斯科愤怒地坐起身，扯枕头砸他：“你又知道啥啊你？”

“我很认真的！”塞尔吉奥说，把那个枕头抢过来抱在怀里，“上次Morata失恋了你咋做的啊？”

伊斯科瞪着他，那双眼睛仍为过量的酒精而浑浊，但他的表情像是在说“你这个傻逼知不知道自己在问什么傻逼问题”。

“安慰失恋的人？跪下来给他一个口活。”

哇。塞尔吉奥愣愣地消化了一会儿这个建议，然后他莫名其妙大笑起来。他自己也不是很明确笑点在哪儿，就只是，这句话听上去如此滑稽，非常值得一笑。刚开始伊斯科试图打他或者用眼神戳死他，后来他也开始傻笑，狂笑，抱着剩余的靠枕和塞尔吉奥的衣服缩回了自己那一边，同时还笑得浑身发抖。

[00:35]我有个好组义！

**[00:35]** **哇哦，我还以为你已经睡着了。**

**[00:35]** **什么主意？**

[00:36]跪下来给你一个口活！

**[00:36]** **？？？！！！**

**[00:37]** **你疯了吗？！**

塞尔吉奥的状态变得很不对劲，虽然没人要求一个醉汉有什么正常的状态，但是说真的，对于一个饮酒过量的家伙来说他的状态也属于不对劲的范畴。他特别特别兴奋，以至于他的大脑开始了飞快的运转，他的感官变得格外灵敏，动作变得异常敏捷。他甚至不会打错字了。

他没有给男人做过口活，不过同样作为男人，他很清楚这回事要怎么搞才会爽，至少从理论上来说吧。所以他马不停蹄地开始了表演。

[00:39]你穿了什么？

**[00:40]** **别，你喝多了。我才不要和醉鬼发色情短信呢！**

[00:40]不管你穿了什么，不重要了，因为我很快会把它们脱掉。

[00:40]我没醉。

**[00:41]** **醉鬼才说“** **我没醉”** **。你是不是还要来一句“** **我还能喝”** **？**

[00:42]喝什么？你的蛋奶酒？那我还是挺有兴趣的。

[00:45]不知道你穿了什么有点棘手，不过那不是问题。我猜是牛仔裤，这样我就可以用舌头解开纽扣，再用牙咬着拉链头往下拉。你会穿什么颜色的底裤？黑色或者灰色？太黯淡了，你会喜欢——鲜橙色？你喜欢这样明亮的颜色吗？

[00:47]你要是不说话我就要张嘴了。

**[00:48]** **操，操你，你来真的吗？**

**[00:49]** **白色！**

**[00:49]** **以及，是的，牛仔裤……**

[00:53]太棒了，我喜欢白色。我是说你穿，这样当我用唾液把它浸湿的时候它就会变成透明的。对，我会先隔着布料试一试，熟悉你的形状和味道，是不是我喜欢的。当然啦，我猜那一定很美味，然后我才会慢慢剥开包装……你喜欢我用手还是嘴来？

**[00:54]** **靠，别问了！**

**[00:54]** **该死的，我他妈在和一个陌生人发色情短信同时还在自慰，我不是疯了就是心理变态。**

[00:55]噢，你已经开始了？那么你大概硬得不像话了。如果我用嘴就靠得太近了，一等你挣开束缚，肯定立刻就会弹到我脸上。你想要这样吗？

**[00:56]……**

[00:56]你不想？

**[00:57]** **你赢了，你赢了！我想！**

塞尔吉奥抱着手机偷笑，得意洋洋。他不自觉地挪了挪胯部，没有意识到让他自己下身紧得难受的原因是什么。

[00:58]让我猜一下，你是不是还除毛？所有的？

**[00:58]** **是的是的是的……**

[00:59]啊，我喜欢，这会让你尝起来更可口。

**[00:59]** **那你还在等什么？**

[01:02]别心急宝贝，我会先从顶端开始，吮吸着品尝你的味道，再用上一点舌头。那里多么敏感啊，你会喜欢这种粗糙的触感的，尤其当我用舌尖探索你小小的孔隙，你就会像个漏水的龙头一样流个不停……

**[01:03]** **快点，操，然后呢？**

[01:06]如果你以为我会很快让你释放，那你就错了。我会慢慢来，细致地舔吻到根部，不会漏过任何一寸，直到我觉得是时候照顾一下你胀鼓鼓的双球。我会一直一直一直地把玩它们，通过舌头和手指。我不会停下除非你哭出来，求我让你射。

[01:08]你没有回复，我猜你不乖了。

**[01:10]** **所以呢？你要惩罚我吗？你不能不允许我……**

[01:12]瞧瞧？你有一点儿乞求的态度吗？我可不能这么轻易地放过你，我会用我的唇舌折磨你，直到你支离破碎，直到你濒临绝望的边缘。然后才会把你一口吃下，吞到最深处，品尝在喉咙口你颤抖的高潮……

**[01:15]** **天啊天啊天啊天啊！**

**[01:16]** **操他妈的，你是不是专业干这个的？**

[01:18]多谢夸奖，不过我天赋异禀。

剧烈的喘息和不安的扭动让整张沙发都在抖，塞尔吉奥扫了一眼另一头，伊斯科已经睡死了。他迅速地爬起来，顾不得上身的赤裸和下体不堪鼓起的大大一团，直奔最近的洗手间，把自己锁在了最深处的那个隔间。

[01:24]现在轮到你了。


End file.
